


Sun, Sea And Smut

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Biting, Honeymoon, M/M, Para-sailing, Wet Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honeymoon continues - with sun, sea and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sea And Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James leaned back in his chair by the bar and watched Stephen cut effortlessly through the water. He licked his lips when Stephen finally bounced out of the pool, water cascading down his lithely-muscled form. Stephen walked towards him with his hips swaying oh so enticingly.

“Enjoying the view?” Stephen's breath in his ear sent a shiver down James' spine.

“Definitely,” James purred, “I'll enjoy it even more, later.”

Stephen pouted. “Not now?”

“No and you know it. We... and by we I mean you, have 15 minutes to get ready.”

“You haven't even told me where we're going.” Stephen then tried his best begging look. “Are you sure we won't have time?”

“You'll enjoy it.” James smiled as he leaned in close. “And I'll make love to you all night once we're in our room.”

Stephen swallowed and then swore before bolting off to their room, James' eyes following him all the way before he had to discreetly adjust his shorts.

***

A few hours later, a once-again wet Stephen pulled James into a searing kiss. “This is brilliant.”

James smiled indulgently. “I thought you'd like para-sailing.”

Stephen nodded before trying to tug James to his feet. “Want to try it?”

“No.” James shook his head. “I'd prefer my feet to remain firmly on the ground, instead of hanging on for dear life in mid-air.” He quirked an eyebrow at Stephen. “And, no. This isn't the time to remind me that we are in a boat.”

“Spoilsport.” Stephen muttered as he turned back to the stern of the craft. He yelped as James pulled him back and nuzzled his neck.

“Behave.”

“Or what?” Stephen asked as he shoved his arse back against James' groin.

James sighed. “I can see you weren't spanked enough as a child.” When Stephen went still, James continued, “Ah, would that be a kink, love?”

“Er...” Stephen stuttered slightly, “James...”

James cut Stephen off as he spun him around and kissed him hard, James' tongue pressing for entrance as his hands squeezed Stephen's arse. “Not my thing, but, if you're good...” He patted Stephen's arse. “We'll see.”

“Oh? How good is good?”

“You'll find out.” James smiled, “Now, get back out there, the wet look suits you.”

Stephen ran a fingertip down his bare chest, “That would explain your pouncing on me in the shower.” He nodded, “I might have to have several a day.”

“Bloody tease,” James muttered. “You really are asking for a spanking.”

Stephen grinned as he moved back to the stern, his hips swaying provocatively.

***

Stephen entered their apartment and found himself pressed against the wall as soon as the door was closed, James' lips and tongue ravaging Stephen's mouth. Stephen groaned as James' hand reached inside his shorts and squeezed him. His own hands grasped James' waistband and pulled James' shorts down to stroke over his arse.

James yanked Stephen's shorts down and dropped to his knees, his lips nuzzling at Stephen's leaking cock. He pressed little kisses along Stephen's cock before licking over his balls.

“God, James.” Stephen groaned as his fingers tangled in James' hair. “Feels so good.”

James pulled back with a grin. “Get naked and on the bed.”

Stephen grinned and shimmied out of his shorts, quickly clambering onto their bed and stuck his arse up in the air. “I want you, James. Pound me.”

“I think that can be arranged.” James said as his hands stroked over Stephen's arse. He grabbed the lube and began to determinedly prepare Stephen, his free hand stroking over one cheek.

Stephen gasped as James' fingers pressing deep inside him, before yelping as a felt a hard slap on his arse. “Fuck, James. Do that again.”

James chuckled softly as he twisted his fingers deep. “This or the spanking?”

Panting slightly, Stephen managed, “What?”

“I can spank you or fuck you.”

Stephen dropped his head as James shoved his fingers deep and hit his prostate. He shoved back hard, “Fuck me,” he groaned as James pulled his fingers free and pressed in balls-deep with one thrust.

James grasped Stephen's hips and set up a fast, hard rhythm, driving deep with each thrust. He leaned forward to cover Stephen's back, one hand slipping underneath Stephen to stroke his cock as he began to suck hard on Stephen's pulse point.

“Yes... oh fuck, yes.” Stephen pushed back to meet each stroke, panting and begging for more. He yelped when he felt James' teeth on his neck. “Fuck, James.”

“I believe we are.” James bucked into Stephen's arse, groaning as he came hard, his hand stroking Stephen's cock until he felt his lover's arse convulse around him.

***

Stephen glanced in the mirror as he rubbed his hair dry, his eyebrow raising as he examined his neck. He yelped when arms wrapped around him and James trailed kisses down his spine. “You bloody marked me.”

“Hmmm?”

“James!” Stephen jumped when James spread his cheeks and licked a strip along his crack. He pressed back and groaned as James' tongue danced across his skin and probed inside his arse. “Oh, fuck.”

James chuckled as he stood up and sheathed himself, thrusting in and out of Stephen. “You were saying?”

Stephen didn't reply, he just pushed back to meet James and groaned as they climbed to orgasm together. Panting afterwards, Stephen gasped out, “I think you've killed me.”

“I hope not.” James replied as they walked slightly shakily to collapse on their bed. “Be a terrible way to end our honeymoon.”

Stephen kissed James. “It's been perfect, James. The best, absolute best time of my life. I love you, James, always and forever.”

“At the risk of sounding sappy, I love you too, Stephen.” James pressed a kiss against Stephen's hair.

Soon both men were asleep, the warm tropical night filled with the soft sounds of snores.


End file.
